Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv3
center Navi-Leiste Hi Pandora ich wollte fragen wie man diese Leiste macht mit der Benutzerseite Disskusions Seite und Bilder wie bei dir oben die man selber machen kann wie geht das bitte schreib mir bald zurückYoda Alpha 17:34, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Du musst einfach nur den Code: : :eingeben und dann entsprechend anpassen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:21, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Nur noch ein bisschen Hallo Pandora! es geht um unseren Artikel DROIDEN. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich schon fast fertig bin, ich muss jedoch noch ein oder zwei Kleinigkeiten ergänzen, sowie die einzelnachweise liefern! Ich kann leider erst am Wochenende daran weiter arbeiten, versprochen: Sonntag ist er fertig! Ich bitte dich aber um Verständnis und Geduld für die Verspätung! Ehrlich es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nur was klarstellen, bevor ich wieder von anderer Seite auf das netteste daraufhingeiwesen werde! Ich hoffe um Nachsicht und wünsche dir noch eine schöne Woche. Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 17:03, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich mein, ein bisschen Zeit kann man sich ja schon lassen, solange es halt nicht zu schlimm wird. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:21, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo Pandora, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mit meinen Ergänzungen fertig bin. Ich hoffe, dass du sie einigermaßen okay findest. Wenn nicht, dann bitte ich dich inständig mir Bescheid zu geben, damit ich es verbessern kann...nicht gleich löschen. Ach ja: Ich finde, und dass wollte ich schon vor meinen wenigen Ergänzungen machen, ihn nämlich für die lesenswertwahl aufstellen. Darf ich das?--Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 15:32, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Naja, ich bin nach wie vor nicht von der Sortierung überzeugt, weil diese in meinen Augen unlogisch ist. Weiter find ich eine Auflistung von grösstenteils selbsterklärenden Bauteilen nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:49, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Steht zwar im Fact file drinn, aber du kannst gerne die version zurücksetzten. Und da du anscheinend ziemlich sauer auf mich bist( reserviert, kein Gruß, keine Auflsitung meines Namens mehr in deiner Kategorie:Benutzer, mit denen....und überhaupt), brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass ich es noch mal mit dem Artikel Droiden versuche! Ich bedaure es auf tiefste, dass auf Grund von zwei'''Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit anderen Usern, von der eine ein kompletter Verstoß gegen die Jediquette des anderen users war; die andere total überflüssig von '''mir war, dass unsere Jedipediakameradschaft so in die Brüche gegangen ist! Ich möcht mich bei dir für alles Entschuldigen, und ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist!--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 08:35, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hey, kein Grund beleidigt zu sein, wenn du meine Beiträge beobachtest, schreibe ich immer nur eine Begrüssung hin, wenn ich einen neuen Abschnitt eröffne. Wenn du die die Versionsgeschichte ankuckst, bist du nie unter ben Benutzern drin gestanden, mit denen ich häufiger ein Wort rede, weil hier nur Benutzer drin stehen, mit denen ich auch unabhängig von der Jedipedia Kontakt habe. Ich hatte da vor kurzem etwas ausprobiert, was ich aber wieder geändert habe, weil es dadurch zu Missverständnissen usw gekommen ist. Ich hatte hier C-3PO neue Vorlage eingebaut, die immer den Benutzer anzeigt, der selbst die Seite liest. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst, stand ich deinen Änderungen schon von Anfang an skeptisch gegenüber (siehe unsere Gespräche), dies hat keineswegs etwas mit den anderen beiden Diskussionen zu tun. Ich kann sehr wohl zwischen Gespächen mit den Personen, die etwas schreiben/tun und dem Werk, was am Ende dabei rauskommt unterscheiden. Und ich finde einfach, dass dir das hier nicht besonders gelungen ist. LAss die Änderungen ruhig drin, ich werde in naher Zukunft eh nochmal an dem Gebiet Droide arbeiten, da werde ich mir u.a. den Artikel auch nochmal vornehmen (was wiederum nichts mit dir zu tun hat, sondern mit dem Artikel an sich).Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:49, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Öhm Ja und Nein! Bitte die Beschreibung komplett lesen bevor löschen!^^ So! Du hast mir ein Bild gelöscht siehe (Lösch-Logbuch); 20:35 . . Pandora (Diskussion | Beiträge) (hat „Bild:Rejuvenator.jpg“ gelöscht: homeworld 2 hat nichts mit starwars zu tun) Betrifft den Artikel um die Rejuvenator Klasse Ich muss teilweise wiedersprechen! Das Spiel an sich hat damit nichts zu tun! ALLERDINGS handelt es sich bei dem Bild um ein Bild aus dem Star Wars Warlords Mod. ( Offizielle seite http://warlords.swrebellion.com/wp/ ) Das ist die Einzige Quelle die ich zum Aussehen des Schiffes habe und ich bin in Kontackt mit dem modding Team um die Seriösität zu prüfen. Ergo es hat sehrwol was damit zu tun und ich hoff dass dies dich überzeugt und dass das Schiff wirklich so aussieht! Die Infolage is wirklich mau! Ich lad es demnächst wieder hoch. Wenn da irgendwas falsch in der Beschreibung war, dann tut es mir leid, jedoch weiss ich dass ich den Mod erwähnt habe! Wie gesagt, ist er das einzige Referenzmaterial zum Aussehen! :Seh ich nich so muss ich sagen! Ich hab die Infos nicht aus SWU! Sondern aus dem Buch "The New Essential Chronology"! Tut mir leid, aber ich finde den SWU Beitrag auch eher auf das Schiff mit den Namen bezogen und nicht auf die Schiffsklasse! Hab mir echt mühe gegeben um die Techinfos rauszusuchen! Außerdem ist der SWU Beitrag nebenher gesagt ne kopie von . Wookiepedia. Ich kanns auch noch weiter umschreiben...die Infos über das Namensgeberschiff werden dieselben sein! ICh bin etwas enttäuscht, wenn man hier grad mit dem ersten anfängt und alle Mühen umsonst! Gut! Ich geb mich geschlagen. Ich hab keine Lust auf Bla la! Ich finds nur unfair! ::BK ::Ich finde es zwar löblich, dass du dich so um Bilder bemühst, aber Mods für irgendwelche Spiele sind zwangsweise FanArt und damit für den Namensraum nicht erlaubt. Der Artikel ist gleich mit geflogen, weil (zumindest die erste Hälfte) eine exakte Kopie von swunion war, was ebenfalls keine Quelle sondern eine Fan Seite ist. Da du schon das Bild aus dem Mod hast, könnte auch die Beschreibung daher stammen, was aber ebenfalls für das Modteam kritisch wäre, da sie sich dann vermutlich eine Urheberrechtsverletzung begehen. In der Jedipedia werden Artikel und Bilder nur aus Offiziellen Quellen geschrieben, bzw genommen. Nur so kann man sich vor der sog. FanFiction, also Schöpfungen von Fans, schützen, und deshalb wird bei sowas auch rigoros durchgegriffen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:03, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::nach BK :::Auch ein exaktes Abschreiben aus einer offiziellen Quelle ist nicht erlaubt, da es sich hier um ein copyright geschütztes Werk handelt. In dem Fall ist es zwar keine FanFiction, aber das ist trotzdem nicht erlaubt. Abgeschrieben wird nirgendwo. In diesem Fall hat dann swu wohl auch eine Urheberrechtsverletzung begangen, da sie das aber normal nicht machen, bin ich erstmal von einer Kopie ausgegangen. Da der Text aber identisch war, gehe ich auch von einem wörtlichen Abschreiben aus der Quelle aus, was, wie gesagt, nicht erlaubt ist. :::Das ist jetzt nicht gegen dich persönlich gerichtet. Du bist neu, und kannst die Regeln noch nicht alle kennen. Wenn du das ganze selbst schreibst, und dazu offizielle Quellen benutzt, ist das ganze kein Problem. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:03, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseite Die Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Darth Jedi ist verkehrt. Und ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht ändern kannst (weil du bei Benutzer:RC-1262 die Seite geändert hast). Boss 14:33, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Generell sollte man Tabellen in der Form vermeiden, wenn man sie nicht versteht. Shaak Ti hats aber schon gemacht. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:31, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Fehler in Archiv 2 Hallo Pandora, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass in der Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen auch dein zweites Archiv aufgelistet ist. Es ist wohl auf einen Link-Fehler zurückzuführen. Da die Seite jedoch gesperrt ist, kann ich das nicht selbst beheben. Gruß 16:10, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jo danke, habs grad ausgebessert. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:31, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) |Präp=von Hi Pandora, wo zu dient das "|Präp=von"? Und muss das überall eingefügt werden? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:58, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das Präp ändert die Präposition, damit man die Vorlage auch für "Bilder aus Quellen", also quasi zum Einsatz auf Seiten von Comics, Spielen, usw. Als ich das eingebaut hab, war ich der festen Ansicht, von höre sich besser an als zu. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:05, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Muss man das denn ab jetzt immer neuen Artikeln machen bzw bei den anderen Artikeln ändern? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:15, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::könnte ich jetzt nichtmal sicher sagen Bild:;-).gif Lass es lieber erstmal... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:20, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok ich habe aber noch eine Frage: Oben rechts in den Letzte Änderungen steht ''Automatische Aktualisierung und ich habe den Haken angeklickt, doch die Letzte Änderungen werden irgend wie nicht aktualisiert. Obwohl das Ladewappen sich daneben dreht. Weist du woran das liegen könnte? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:30, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hmmm... Eigentlich sollte das automatisch aktualisieren, alle 30 Sekunden oder so. Könnte allerhöchstens sein, dass in der Zwischenzeit keiner was geschrieben hatte. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:33, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Doch ich habe ja ein zweites Fenster geöffnet um dies mal auszuprobieren und um dies nachzuschauen. Aber ich habe mir mal grade den FireFox heruntergeladen vielleicht geht es ja mit dem. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:37, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ja im Firefox funktioniert es. Doch wenn man Seiten bearbeitet sieht die Schrift ja schlecht aus. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:46, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Egtl müsste es in jedem Browser funktionieren, aber was sieht denn bitte an der Schrift komisch aus? 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:47, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Oh tut mir leid habe mir jetzt grade erst deine Babel angesehen. Wollte dich nicht ärgern. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten ich habe vorher den Safari benutzt. Und da ist es eine ganz andere Schriftart. Im Safari die Schrift sieht so aus wie die, die in allen Büchern verwendet wird. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:55, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Naja, das mit den Schriftarten ist so eine Sache, die jeder Browser ein bisschen anders macht, aber da gewöhnt man sich schnell dran. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:02, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Allerdings dreht sich der X-Wing im Firefox schneller (bei den neuen Bildern) und er kann glaube ich die Seiten schneller laden. Naja danke für die Infos. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:08, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jaja, es gibt viele gute Gründe, um auf Firefox umzusteigen... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:14, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::„Sein Sie nicht allzu stolz auf Ihr technologisches Schreckgespenst.....“ ^^ ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:22, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Hehehe 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:23, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bild Hallo Pandora, warum hast du das Bild Bild:Kit_Fisto_Fantasi.jpg gelöscht? --Kit Fisto 25 00:45, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das Bild war ein fremdes FanArt, also ein nicht offizielles Bild, das von jemand anderem gezeichnet wurde. Die sind in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Übrigens kannst du eine Signatur auch in den Einstellungen ändern, wenn du sie nicht mehr so haben willst. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 00:47, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so, wusste ich nicht, danke--_/)Kit Fisto 25(\_ 01:22, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Frage Ich hätte mal wieder eine Frage: Da ich vorhin gesehen habe das es viele neue Benutzer die move haben wollte ich mal fragen wie man auch Recht bekommt. Nicht das ich das haben will einfach mal so da es mich interressiert. Und die Hauptseite habt ihr ja auch schöner gestaltet, weiter so ;-) . Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:38, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :An der Hauptseite hab ich kaum was gemacht, da war Ben federführend, von den andern unterstützt. Ich hab allerhöchstens ganz am Anfang etwas beigetragen, danach eigentlich nichts mehr. Wegen den Move-Rechten, meist fragt ein Benutzer irgendwann danach, weil er es wofür braucht, danach wird dann entschieden. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 17:39, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kreuz In manchen Infoboxen ist hinter einer Person ein Todeskreuz. Wie kann man den einfügen? Boss 09:49, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das ist ein Sonderzeichen, wie man diese einfügt, steht in Hilfe:Textformatierung#Textformatierung 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:56, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) JP Chat Kann es sein das der Jedipediachat schon länger down gesetzt wurde weil ich komm da nicht mehr drauf? Gruss Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:16, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nein, der ist nicht offline. Vorher hatten zwar die Server ein kleines Problem, aber funktioniert wieder. Wenn du nicht rein kommst, probier mal /server Gameservers.NJ.US.GameSurge.net in die Chatzeile einzugeben, das scheint der Hauptserver zu sein. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 20:22, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) Verschieben Hallo Pandora, ich hätte eine kleine Bitte an dich. Könntest du bitte den Artikle Tierfon oder wenigstens das meiste davon zu dem Link Sternjägerstützpunkt verschieben. Als ich nämlich den Artikel schrieb, war es auch so vorgesehen, aber irgendjemand hat diesen Artikel irgendwie nach Planet:Tierfon verschoben. Das was jetzt im artikel steht macht als Beschreibung eines Planeten nicht viel Sinn. Ich würde mich über deine Hilfe freuen.--Lieben Gruß,Darth Hate 13:58, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jo, das hat Vader ja jetzt schon erledigt... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 14:23, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke Pandora. Gruß,Darth Hate 14:25, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Statistik Hallo Pandora, ich habe leider noch eine Frage an dich und zwar: Ich habe 28 eigene Artikel neu erstellt...bei mein statistik-zähler werden aber nur 23 angezeigt. Wie kann man das korrigieren? Ich würde mich über deine Hilfe sehr freuen.--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 15:42, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube kaum, dass man da etwas machen kann. Das ganze Projekt ist in einer Datenbank strukturiert. Das Problem tritt alle Schlatjahr mal auf, dass Sachen falsch zusammen gezählt werden. Allerdings ist die Herkunft des Problems (bei uns) noch nicht bekannt. Evtl könnte es in einer zukünftigen Media-Wiki Version aber schon beseitigt sein. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 16:16, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die Antwort.Gruß,Darth Hate 17:02, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Zeit Hi Pandora, kann es sein, dass die Uhr in der Jedipedia falsch geht? Wenn ich Artikel bearbeitet habe, steht da, wann die Seite zu letzt geändert wurde. Ich habe eben The Clone Wars Lichtschwertduelle bearbeitet. Dort steht, der Artikel wurde zu letzt um ~5.45 Uhr bearbeitet oder so. --- Kit Fisto 25 - 08:52, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Du kannst die Zeit auf Einstellungen verändern. Boss 09:39, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so, wuste ich noch nicht. Die Seite habe ich noch nie benutzt, danke--- Kit Fisto 25 - 15:45, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Eigenes Bild Wie kann man ein eigenes Bild erstellen, z.B. das, was dort oben ist? Boss 21:00, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Benutzer_Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv#Bild 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 21:30, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) archiv Sorry, dass ich das jett frage, das wurde glaube ich schon tausend mal erklärt aber ich habe es trotzdem vergesssen: Wann kann man nochmal seine disku-seite archivieren? Meine ist jetzt z.B. 46.536 Bytes groß. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:34, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ab 32kb, deine Seite geht also schon. 'Pandora''' Diskussion | Admin 23:36, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Danke^^. Dann werde ich es jetzt mal machen.--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 09:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) bild ersetzen Hi Pandora. Ich wollte nochmal nachharken wegen dem Ersetzen von Bildern....Was ist den mit spezies-Bildern? Zum Beispiel Ortolaner...bevor ich aus den essential guide das bild genommen habe, war für die rasse Max Rebo zu sehen, da er aber nur ein bekanntes individuum dieser rasse war, ist doch in solchen fällen eher die allgemeinere und in den guides eben gezeichnete version besser oder? --Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 16:06, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST)